


Home

by extremelybadjuju



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelybadjuju/pseuds/extremelybadjuju
Summary: A long trip away. A yearning. A reunion. A short romp into SNS-flavored fun times.





	Home

He stands a silhouette against the sky. White coat tipped in red, his hair streaking straw-coloured sails in the wind. Arms are crossed against his chest. He can feel the beat of his pulse against his wrists; it’s like a jackhammer is drilling a path through his sternum. The pound of it matches the churning of the clouds and the frequent curtains of rain that spill over him at intervals. He doesn’t notice the weather. He doesn’t care for the dropping temperature or the rising plumes of fog. He is the storm.

He’s sent the guards of the main gate on an errand – one that wouldn’t take all night, but certainly time enough to give him some space. To wait. To watch. To let his anticipation grow. He is not afraid of being alone before the mouth of his village; he has never been afraid here. Konoha belongs to him and he is the storm. No one will challenge a bolt of lightning. No one will stand up against a maelstrom.

Except him.

There he is, hand up against his brow, pushing through the tumult like a sword through flesh. He is paler in the moonlight and his skin flashes white and luminescent as the heavens collided above. He senses the fox looking – he always knows when he is there. Dark eyes raise, squinting a little in the bright light as he looks up. Naruto smiles. Sasuke glares. Naruto takes this as a term of endearment. The dark figure stops and waits - heavy raindrops falling from the ends of his hair – while the Shichidaime leaps down to greet him.

“Chose a damn shitty night to come back.”

“Best to use the weather as cover,” Sasuke replies, typically droll. There’s always a jab in there, a you-should-know-this poke at Naruto’s ninja prowess. The blond doesn’t even bat an eye.

“What? To ensure that people don’t have to look at your ugly face?” He quips, without missing a beat. It’s then that Sasuke smiles. Little asshole.

“You seem to enjoy it enough.”

“Mm, I like your _mouth,_ ” Naruto smirks. “The rest I just deal with.”

“Hn, my heart bleeds,” Sasuke unzips his shirt a little, revealing the top of his collarbone. Naruto stares at the swooping line of his neck with hunger brewing in his keen eyes. “Maybe, I should just go straight home, if I’m such an eyesore.”

“Oh, let’s not be so hasty.” There’s a flash of movement and suddenly the Shichidaime is close. He leans in, smelling the salt on Sasuke’s skin; the rain. One striped cheek presses against a thin, angular face. Sasuke closes his eyes.

“You’re hard,” he mutters. Naruto just nods against him and presses closer. He’s a pole, a concrete pillar, a freaking section of structural rebar. He’s been teasing himself all afternoon with the thought of Sasuke’s return; foreplay that could get him rigid in seconds if his imagination really took off. But he’s been patient. He’s waited and Sasuke is here in front of him. It makes the anticipation worth it.  It makes him forget the storm.

Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke’s hand is sliding down the front of his pants and Naruto lets long moan roll out into the storm. His lover strokes him with his gloves on – strong, thick leather that rubs against his sensitive shaft and makes him hiss. It is a disconnect between them; Sasuke holds him, strokes him, yet he is still separated; still so far away. Naruto pushes into the embrace a few times, breath loud, fingers grasping Sasuke’s shoulder. Then he pulls himself away, taking a moment to lock eyes with his lover, before he shoves them both back against the village gates, feeling the vibration pulse through Sauske’s body. The Uchiha shoves him back, just as hard, but Naruto stands his ground and presses close. His mouth crushes against the other’s,  eagerly tasting him, and he is rewarded by a bite to the lips. Sasuke likes to use his teeth just as much as Naruto does – a fact which tickles the blond, considering he’s supposed to be the one with the fangs and yet Sasuke is all about the bite.

“Nn, teme,” he purrs. “Whatcha doing? Tryin’ ta tear me a new mouth?”

“Tch. One is bad enough,” Sasuke pants, “as it is.” He’s pushing his hands into the back of Naruto’s shorts and is massaging his ass with his long fingers (when had he taken his gloves off? Fucking ninjas). There’s necessity in his voice. And insistence. Sasuke was always trying to be the one on top. Naruto smirks.

“You’d _pay_ for two.”

“I’d pay you to shut up.”

Sasuke’s long fringe is everywhere. Naruto takes several strands into his mouth as he kisses him and detects rainwater, pine and plain laundry soap. Trust Sasuke to wash his hair with soap and still have it look like something out of a movie. Him and his… ninja hair or whatever. Naruto growls slightly, and rests his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, trying to push him down. He’s not taller, but he’s stronger and although Sasuke is resisting, he soon finds his knees buckling and his gaze wandering down Naruto’s firm torso to his fly. He rests his mouth against that dark material. There’s heat beneath. Want. Sasuke’s hands are on Naruto’s hips and his mouth traces the outline of that eager cock.

“D-damn,” Naruto closes his eyes. “Fuckin’… tease…”

“Impatient bastard,” comes the testy reply. Sasuke glares up at him and yanks down his pants unceremoniously. Naruto just licks his lips, impishly, giving Sasuke the impression that he would – and could – devour him whole if he wanted to. Sasuke retaliates by working the tip of Naruto’s cock, toying the slit with his tongue, which sends the blond into a flurry of long moans enough to take his mind of any feats in showman gastronomy. Then his lips part and he took all of Naruto in,smirking inwardly as the moans grow louder and Naruto’s fingers are shoved into his thick, sodden hair.

“Sas…. Ke…”

Sasuke always knows how to make an entrance when he returns from his missions – even when he is trying to be quiet, Naruto will turn the event into a spectacle. His back thuds against the closed gates of Konoha, the Hiragana above looms over them, inviting them to partake in Konoha’s peace. Naruto arches his back, pressing more of himself into Sasuke’s mouth as Sasuke’s fingers feel around his side to grab a handful of tanned ass; squeezing hard. A long, cold finger slips between the cheeks and Naruto cries out, his body rocking in spasms as he comes hot and hard between the Uchiha’s lips.

Sasuke swallows. Something Naruto loves watching him do, especially when he looks up into his eyes as he does it.

“Tadaima,” Sasuke whispers. It was unheard over the clamor of the wind, but Naruto knows he’s said it anyway. He grins, licking the taste of himself off his lips. One hand extends, palm open, and Sasuke takes it, pushing to his feet. Naruto shrugs one shoulder out of his coat, wrapping it around his lover to shield him from the elements. Sasuke rolls his eyes, but kisses Naruto’s neck and leans in all toward him all the same. Naruto pushes open the gate and leads them back inside, out of the storm.

“Okaeri.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you write a drabble and two years later remember to cross-post it....


End file.
